PauseRewindPlay
by Queen Of HeartsXx
Summary: NaminéxRoxas. Naminé retells her story on how she met him. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own Kingdom Hearts II, But I did not help create it or come up with the idea of a boy swinging around a giant key. Where do people come up with these things? I envy them.

**A/N:** Here is the prologue. Chyeah. It's kinda short. But it's just an introduction after all, the rest of the chapter will be around 1500 words each.

**Blah Blah Blah.** – Namine's POV

'_Blah Blah Blah.' _–Thoughts

"Blah Blah Blah." – Speaking

**_Blah Blah Blah._** - Songs

.x.-PROLOGUE**_Pause.Rewind.Play._**

**_That_** echoing noise you hear... the unbearable silence. These things are because of me I was the one that let him go away. That let him leave. But these things –those things-, they don't really seem to matter anymore. This is my memoir. Retold from that empty white room inside the old mansion. The mansion in Twilight Town.

Everything was going so well, but there seems to be no more future for me. _He_ was my future. But _he_ is gone now...

But that thread broke years ago. The thread that linked together all the pieces...

I once heard a boy say something about a far-off memory, and dreams. He wanted to put together the pieces. Heh. _I_ want to rethread what's left of those broken pieces.

**Yours&Mine.**

**.x.**

_Sigh._ A young girl looked out the large widow, moving aside one of the curtains so that she could get a better view...

_Sigh._

Nothing.

Or really, _no one._

She really didn't even know _who_ she was waiting for. And there was no point in waiting, either. This mansion was secluded. No one could get here without going through the woods. And plus. There was a wall that separated the mansion and the town. Literally. There was a thick wall that separated her and Twilight Town.

Parting herself from the window, Namine made her way to her bed and plopped her petite body onto it. Clutching onto one of the throw pillows that decorated her bed, she closed her eyes and let out _another_ sigh.

This was her daily routine.

Draw. Look Outside the Window. Draw. Look Outside the Window. Take a Nap.

**.x.**

It was time. It was time to leave. The dreams that kept telling her that someone was going to come save her. She couldn't take them anymore. A tear seemed to secretly escape, but the girl quickly wiped it away. Not wanting to deal with a sticky face and puffy eyes later.

Right after taking one last looks outside the window, she left.

**Things seemed to go a bit fast. And maybe a little rushed? But I was scared to look back. I knew all along how to leave the mansion. I just never got the courage to.**

**.x.**

**So I finally got into Twilight Town unspotted. Well, it wasn't the Twilight Town that _I_ was familiar with, but a different one. I would go into a thorough explanation on how I got out of the mansion, but I'm not supposed to say... Or more like... I'd rather not say.**

**Twilight Town was quaint, a cute little place where the sunset was the same everyday: gorgeous. **

Namine wandered around the streets for a while, looking at everything, every single little crack. Every bird flying through the air. ..Well maybe not _every single crack._ But you get the point.

Twilight Town was quiet, yet it wasn't the kind of quiet Namine received in the Mansion. There was the occasional exchange of words between the citizens.

_Kchkrr - pdda. Kchkrr - pdda._

That sound. That sound that was completely foreign to Namine. It was getting closer. The blonde whirled around to see a boy around her age carrying a stack of mail, on some sort of traveling device. A skateboard.

"Watch out!" He yelled, shock both in his and Namine's eyes. Namine placed one foot ahead of her, ready to run away, but he was too fast.

_THUMP._

**.x.**

**A/N:** There it is... Hehe. :O Who might that mysterious boy be? xDD

'Tis so obvious, but whatever. I hope to see some reviews. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own Kingdom Hearts II, But I did not help create it or come up with the idea of a boy swinging around a giant key. Where do people come up with these things? I envy them.

**A/N:** Chapter two. Enjoy, _vous beaux lecteurs_

**Blah Blah Blah.** – Namine's POV

'_Blah Blah Blah.' _–Thoughts

"Blah Blah Blah." – Speaking

**_Blah Blah Blah._** - Songs

.x.-THE KLEPTO CLUB**_Pause.Rewind.Play._**

"_**Eep!"**_

Turns out the boy managed to stop the skateboard, but in the process he lost balance, fell off and landed on top of Namine. Envelopes flying all over the place and a large purse into the air as a result.

Blushing after noticing the situation they were in, both teenagers hopped up and brushed themselves off.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The flushed boy asked. Namine waved her hands around shaking her head.

"Oh no, I should've been watching where I was going." The both of them looked down and went through an awkward silence. "Oh, um." Namine bent down and started picking up all the mail that dropped onto the ground while the boy picked up her purse (not looking in it, of course).

"Thanks." The boy said, scratching the back of his head. "I've never seen you around here before. Did you come from the other part of town?"

"Um, you could say that."

"Well, I'll seen you around then?" He asked. Namine nodded in response. "Cool, well, bye."

'_Great, where am I going to stay for the night...'_

**Luckily, I found a small inn. It was a good thing I brought munny with me.**

**.x.**

"One room please." Namine asked the young woman behind the counter. She smiled and turned around to a wall of keys. Grabbing one of the hooks she handed it to the blonde.

"That would be 100 munny." Pulling out a small pouch, she handed her the munny and the woman nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you. Your room is on floor B, room 210." Namine nodded and started to walk away towards the elevator. Pressing the 'up' button, she walked in and waited for the elevator to go up. Turns out that she wasn't the only one in there.

"Hey." Said Mr. Anonymous. Startled, Namine turned around, oblivious to the boy next to her. A lot was on her mind, so it wasn't such a surprise that she didn't notice the boy.

"Oh um," Namine started, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment, this only caused the boy to grin. "Hello." She forced a small smile.

"The name's Hayner." He said and extended out his arm. Namine looked at it for a while before shaking it.

"I'm Namine." Hayner's grin turned into a smirk. The elevator doors finally closed and slowly started to move.

"I've never seen you before. Are you a tourist or are you just from another part of town?"

"Oh. I'm from another part of town." She lied. But then again, it wasn't a total lie. She lived in the mansion part of Twilight Town, it was just in another dimension. Yeah, like anyone's going to believe: _"Hi. I'm Namine. I came from that old mansion. Except not the one in this Twilight Town. The one in that other dimension. No, I'm not crazy."_

But it's not _too_ hard to believe. There _are_ such things as other worlds. It's just some are oblivious to that fact.

Make a note: Namine likes the word 'Oblivious'

"You seem pretty cool, if you want you can come hang out with my gang and me tomorrow." Namine smiled and sheepishly nodded.

"I would like that."

"Cool, I'm staying in room 225. The one at the very end. Which room are you staying in?"

"210.." The elevator stopped.

"Cool. I'll stop by tomorrow at around nine-ish. Sound okay?"

"Erm. Yeah."

"Okay then. See you." Both teens walked out towards their rooms and went to bed.

**.x.**

Since Namine remembered to set the alarm the night before, she woke up to some singing from the radio.

"_That was Do -" FWAP._

Namine reached out for the radio, turned it off, and scratched her head. Yawning, she groggily got out of bed and walked into the shower. When she got out she pulled out a simple white dress and put it on. Looking at the clock it read 8:48am.

Grabbing a brush out of her purse, she started to brush her hair as she sat on her bed, deciding to turn the radio back on and listen to some music.

At nine, Hayner came by. He waited as Namine got a white hooded cloak and some munny. When she was ready, they walked out of the inn and towards some sort of alley way.

"You sure like the color white." Hayner commented as they walked. Namine nodded and stared at her feet, which were clothed in white sandals.. "Well, here we are, The Usual Spot, as me and my friends like to call it."

The two walked in and there was a boy in there who was a bit on the chubby side, sitting on a beaten up couch looking at a camera.

"Hey, Pence!" The boy looked up, and smiled.

"I thought I heard voices. Hey, who's the girl?"

"I'm Namine."

"She's staying at the Inn, that's where I met her. She isn't from this side of town." Hayner explained. Pence nodded.

"Hi, Namine. I'm Pence."

"Hello, Pence."

"Hayner, Pence, Roxas?" A female voice called out.

"Hey Olette!" Hayner said as a brunette girl walked in. She smiled at him and Pence, then looked at Namine.

"Hello, I'm Olette, and you are?"

"Namine."

So many introductions today...

"Hello. You aren't from around here huh?"

"She's staying over at the Inn, I invited her to hang out with us today."

"Oh, that's cool. It'd be nice to have another girl to hang out with. Since _Pence_ doesn't like shopping with me." Hayner laughed while Namine just smiled. "Shut up, Hayner." Olette said with a smile. It seemed like she was trying to hold back laughter.

It was obvious they liked each other. Hayner and Olette.

"Now we have to wait for one more." Pence said as he stood up and walked over to us, smiling.

**I took notice that everyone in this town smiled a lot, and since I wasn't used to being around people, it was awkward for me...**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" The teens turned around and greeted the newcomer. Roxas. "You won't believe it, everyone is thinking that we're ste—Err.. Hello." Roxas looked up, a bit shocked from seeing Namine there.

Roxas blinked.

Namine blinked.

Hayner, Olette, and Pence exchanged glances between each other.

"Roxas, this is Namine. She's gonna hang out with us today. She's not from around this part of town."

"Err, yeah. Hi.. Namine." Roxas held out his hand, and Namine shook it.

"Hello, Roxas."

**.x.**

"He _WHAT_!"

Olette, Namine, and Pence flinched, while Roxas remained unfazed by Hayner's outburst.

"The _nerve_ of that guy! I swear, he's gonna ge—" Hayner was pacing back and forth but then turned around, interrupted by other thoughts. "What do you think we should do?"

**I found this situation quite funny, but resisted the urge to start giggling. After all, if people thought that you were responsible for something that you weren't, you wouldn't like it.**

The group exchanged glances at each other, then looked back at Hayner.

"C'mon, we have to do something. The people are now calling us the klepto club!"

The boy showed his irritation by the way he moved his hands about. Of course, Namine found this quite comical.

"Well," Namine started, dawdling with her fingers. "Maybe we should find this Safer guy and ask him about it." Olette whispered something in Namine's ears, causing her to blush a little from embarrassment. "Oh, I mean, err... Seifer."

Hayner stroked his chin and paused for a moment, trying to think it over.

"I guess we could do that." Olette said, giving Hayner a stern look. Hayner seemed taken aback, and was about to argue but just shook his head instead.

"Fine. I _guess_."

**.x.**

"What do you losers want?"

Namine looked out from behind Olette, to see who this Seifer person was. She though he was quite good-looking, but his ugly attitude changed his appearance to her.

"Why are you going around telling people that we're stealing—" Hayner asked, but was interrupted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seifer doesn't have to explain anything to losers like you, y'know?" Rai said while Fuu nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, ...Seifer Sir." Everyone turned around to glance over at Namine. "If you didn't tell anyone that we were the ones stealing those things, then how come everyone thinks that we did it."

"Who's asking?"

"N-Namine."

"Well, Namine. _You_ didn't steal anything, _they_ did." Seifer said pointed over to Roxas, Pence, Hayner, and Olette.

"But what I'm asking is-"

"Tell me. Why are you hanging around with a bunch of losers when you can be hanging around with us?"

"Well I-"

"Shut up, Seifer. She doesn't have to answer you."

"Why don't you shut up, you Chi-"

**I was confused at first to why everything paused. Confused, but then I realized what was going on. Then I grew ...worried. But then, I was surprised to what happened next.**

"Namine. What's going on?"

The blonde whirled around to meet a pair of blue orbs.

"Roxas? The stop spell didn't work on you?"

"Stop spell?" Namine was about to answer until the two teens heard another voice.

"Namine, quit fooling around. You are a Nobody, and will remain a Nobody."

**.x.**

**A/N:** I know, it was kinda boring, but I needed to get the introductions in there. There's chapter two for you. Chapter three will be a lot quicker (same length just not as erm.. 'slow')

Please Review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own Kingdom Hearts II, But I did not help create it or come up with the idea of a boy swinging around a giant key. Where do people come up with these things? I envy them.

**A/N:** Chapter Three. No, folks. You aren't dreaming. I actually updated. And honestly, I do not have a good excuse for why I haven't updated either stories for a while. I guess I've just been so busy with everything. Yes, I know. I just totally used the oldest excuse in the book. **And I know I said it would be the same length as chapter two, but I really needed to update this story. So as an apology, chapter four will have the length of last chapter's and this chapter's added.**

**Blah Blah Blah.** – Namine's POV

'_Blah Blah Blah._' –Thoughts

"Blah Blah Blah." – Speaking

**_Blah Blah Blah_**. - Songs

.x.-INTO THE FIRE**_Pause.Rewind.Play._**

"_**Axel…"**_

"Namine, Namine, Namine…. It hurts… how you just left all of a sudden. Didn't you even think about my feelings?" He said, placing a heart over where his heart was supposed to be.

"Axel, I—"

"Whatever, Namine. I understand. You wanted a taste of freedom, and lucky you, you got it. But now its time to go back." Axel deadpanned. Lifting a hand, he opened a portal, and held out his other that pretty much told Namine that if she didn't go, not only she, but Axel as well, would have to face consequences.

**I glanced over to Roxas, the boy who's face was filled with confusion, and mouthed a thank you. And when I reached to Axel's hand, I mouthed a sorry. But once I did…**

"Hey! Wait up a minute!"

Roxas's outburst surprised Axel, who didn't seem to notice him standing there. But once Axel saw Roxas, he had to do a double take.

"R-Roxas?" Axel circled the boy, as if trying to figure out if he really was there or not.

"W-What? How do you know my name?" At this time, Namine was equally confused as Roxas, who—if it was possible—looked even more confused than ever.

Axel let out a small chuckle, which quickly turned into a bark of laughter.

"Oh wow. I can't wait until I tell Xemnas." He let out another peal of laughter, but then calmed down. "Looks like there have been a change of plans… Namine, turns out you'll be able to taste a bit more freedom… for now…" With that, Axel disappeared through the portal, his laughter still ringing in the air even after he was gone.

**Axel's visit and departure sure left a lot of questions unanswered. And as I saw time unfreezing and Roxas still in a daze, I knew that I was going to answer a few inquiries myself.**

**.x.**

"Whew! What a day!" Hayner threw his arms up in the air and placed them behind his head.

After being teased endlessly by Seifer and cronies, the teens left the park in search of an ice cream vendor. Namine got her first taste of sea salt ice cream, and was so amazed by the strange new taste that she nearly dropped her ice cream. Which, of course, earned strange glances from the rest of the group.

Now everyone was sitting atop the clock tower, enjoying the sunset. Once the sun was down, Pence suggested that they all turn in for the night, which was a really good idea since everyone was drained. Pence was the first to leave home, and after Hayner offered to walk Olette to her house, Roxas and Namine were left behind.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, which Namine now noticed was a habit for him.

"So, you're staying at the inn, right?" Roxas asked. Namine nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I guess I'll walk you there, then."

Halfway there, Roxas let out an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"You know, I really want to ask you a bunch of questions about what happened today… but I'm not sure if I'll be able to believe any answers you give me, if, you know, you do answer any of them."

"I… I think you have a right to know, since you're pretty much involved now… but I rather not talk about it out in the open like this."

"Well, hey, its not that late yet, and my house isn't too far away from the inn. Do you want to talk about it there?"

"I don't mind but what about your parents?"

"They're away for the week, won't come back until Thursday."

**So I agreed.**

**.x.**

"So… there's an alternate universe… almost identical to this one?" Namine nodded.

The two blondes were sitting on the floor in Roxas's room, munching on snacks as they talked. For the past hour or so, Namine explained to him of the two different universes, and the different worlds within them. She also explain what Nobodies and the Heartless were.

"Wow... so… which one is the original?" The tension in the room grew as the question was finished. Namine placed a chip in her mouth as she thought of how to explain this to him.

"Where I come from… there is a group of Nobodies called the Organization XIII. I do not know exactly what their intention is, since my use of them is not clear yet, but I do know that it is of no good. The leader, Xemnas, he is trying—"

"This… isn't really answering my question."

Namine sighed.

"The universe in which I come from is the original. And you, Roxas, originally came from that universe."

"What? I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to. When you ended up in this universe, your memories must've been erased and replaced." Roxas sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow. "And…" He looked up. "I think you might be a Nobody as well."

"…What?"

**.x.**

**A/N:** I have writers block. I felt like being nice. I stayed up until three writing this chapter. Please make my day and review.


End file.
